


christmas eve

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Harringrove Holiday Exchange, Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: “Excuse me?” Steve quietly asks, “Can you repeat that?”Mrs. Harrington gives her son a glance as he is grabbing the container of apple juice, “Your father and I will like to meet Billy.”ORIt's Christmas Eve and Steve's parents finally want to meet Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me_4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_4eva/gifts).



> I am VERY early to this gift exchange and I apologize. I was very excited to write this!!!

“We want to meet this boy you’re seeing,” is the first thing Steve Harrington hears when he sits down at the table for breakfast. He never expected to hear those words come out of his mother’s mouth.

“Excuse me?” Steve quietly asks, “Can you repeat that?”

Mrs. Harrington gives her son a glance as he is grabbing the container of apple juice, “Your father and I will like to meet Billy.”

Steve uncaps the container, “Can I ask why?” He pours the juice in his glass, “You usually don’t really care to meet people I hang around.”

Mr. Harrington is cutting his meal, “Well, we’d like to meet the person who's sneaking into our estate every night.”

Steve sighs, “It’s not sneaking in if he comes through the front door.”

“If you say so, son.” His father grumbles.

“We’d like to officially meet him.” Mrs. Harrington smiles, “All we see is photos or hear about him. It’s also Christmas Eve!”

“I don’t know. He really isn’t the one to have sit down dinners-” Steve bites his lower lip, “Because he’s just-”

“A delinquent?” 

“I was going to say awkward.” Steve sighs, “He gets uncomfortable in large settings.”

“We won’t make it so..large than.” His mother smiles, “Tonight. Invite him for dinner.”

\----------------

Billy Hargrove looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He’s leaning against the counter of Family Video. His leather jacket zipped up to the highest it could go. Steve is leaning from the other side, a sigh leaving his lips.

“I can’t exactly tell them no, Bill.” Steve frowns, “I told them this wasn’t a good idea but of course they wouldn’t listen.”

“Why do they even want to meet me?” Billy asks, twirling his tooth pick between his fingers that had black gloves on them.

Suddenly, Robin Buckley pops up from behind the counter with a box, “Well, lets see here boy genius. They want to meet you because you’re dating their only son.”

“Nobody asked you, dipshit.” Billy smirks at Robin.

Robin shrugs, “Don’t be mad when Mr.Harrington tells you that you can’t see his son anymore the day before Christmas.” 

Billy eyes her, “I won’t let that happen..” He looks at Steve, “When do you get out of work?”

“Same time as always..” Steve bites his lower lip.

Billy grabs his hand and squeezes it, “It’ll be fine. I’ll be there.”

“You better.” Steve squeezes back, “I’ll see you tonight.”

  
  


\---------

  
  


The Harrington household had been lit up like Luna Park. Steve’s parents had hired a caterer for the night. 

“We won’t make it so large, huh?” Steve quietly says to himself, as he watches his butler set the table up, “What bullshit.”

His parents, and family in general always go all out for the holidays. The dining room had a big christmas tree set up in it. The table was covered in a red satin table cloth, with only the nicest plates on the table. The tree in the living room was covered in gifts. Christmas music was playing, but Steve wasn’t even listening.

He kept looking out the front window, checking to see if Billy was pulling up or was already there. He was nowhere in sight. His stomach turned in a nervous way, thinking his boyfriend wasn’t going to show up. What Robin had said freaked him out for the rest of his shift. Thinking about his father telling Billy he wasn’t allowed to see Steve anymore. Steve didn’t know how he would react.

But like, clock work, that familiar blue Camaro pulled in front of the Harrington estate

“He’s here!” Steve shouts, before sighing.

He grabs his jacket, throwing it over his shoulders before he walks outside to the front of the house. Billy is getting out of the car, a gift in hand.

“Hey,” Steve smiles as Billy closes the car door, “I was afraid you weren’t coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world, pretty boy..” Billy smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He eyes the house, “Does your uh..parents do this every holiday.”

Steve nods, “Sadly. I told them to hold off tonight but of course...why would they ever listen to me.”

“Hey, no worries.” Billy stops Steve in his tracks, “If this is how your family does the holidays, that’s cool. My family doesn’t do shit.”

Steve takes a deep breath, before exhaling, “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

Billy smiles, “So am I..let’s go in before I freeze my ass off.”

  
  
  
  


Steve was on edge, the Christmas music seems to be getting louder as his mother speaks to Billy. His head is aching from the extreme smell of cinnamon hitting his nostrils. 

“How are you liking Hawkins, Billy?” Mr. Harrington says

Steve’s mother’s eyes light up, “Oh yes, Steven tells us you’re from California. It must be such a change.”

“It sure is a culture shock.” Billy takes a sip of his water, “It’s quite different. I’m still not used to not seeing a beach, or sand. But, Hawkins is alright. I still have some exploring to do.”

“Are you enjoying the school? You know, we were voted one of the nicest schools in America.” Mr. Harrington says.

Billy wants to laugh at that. He knows the Hawkins High School was garbage, and looked like garbage. The entire town smelt like shit. But, he nods, “Yes, sir. I am enjoying the school. The teachers are great, classes are great..this is my last year”

“Steven tells us you joined the basketball team?” Steve’s mother smiles, eyeing the blonde as the butler starts to serve the food.

“The coach wants me too. But, in all honesty ma’am it’s hard to juggle school, grades, sports, and taking care of my sister all at once.”

She nods, “Maxine right? Steven always seems to babysit her when he isn’t working..”

Billy wants to grit his teeth, but he doesn’t, “Yes, Maxine. She does love him.”

Steve looks at Billy, a soft smile on his lips.

Mr. Harrington picks his glass up, “Are you looking to go to college, boy?”

Billy eyes Steve’s father, with a confused look, “Yes, I was looking at a college back home, sir.”

“Back home?” Mr. Harrington asks, “Well, how are you going to handle college, grades, sports, and Steve?”

Steve’s doe eyes widen a little at how sarcastic his father was sounding.

“Well, once I get my acceptance letter..Steve and I are going to California.” Billy looks at Steve, “My mother has a unit connected to her house where she is allowing us to stay.”

The room suddenly gets very quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife. Billy sits up straight, still looking at Steve. Steve is clenching his jaw so tight it could crack.

Mr. Harrington stands up and Billy’s eyes widen. Steve’s father grabs a glass before walking over to Billy, putting a hand on his shoulder. His nails digging into Billy’s shoulder.

“Dad-” Steve starts to stand up.

“Well, I think that’s a splendid idea.” He says

“You what?” Steve questions.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Mr. Harrington repeats, “Steve can see a new part of the world. Live a different life. Maybe get into a good college, get a better job. Plus, we have a vacation home in California so we won’t be far behind.”

Billy’s shoulders untense as Mr. Harrington laughs

“To Billy and Steve.” Steve’s father raises his glass.

  
  
  


Later that night, Steve’s parents had gone to bed. The house had been cleaned by the Butler’s in the house. Billy and Steve were sitting on the living room floor, in front of the fireplace, a christmas movie on the television. Billy had a blanket over his shoulders, and had been sipping on hot chocolate.

“Oh, I almost forgot..” Billy puts the cup down before reaching over for the gift, “Here-”

“You didn’t need to get me anything, Billy..” Steve smiles. He gets up and grabs a gift.

“I could say the same thing..” Billy smiles as Steve sits back down, “I hope you like it.”

Steve unwraps the gift, to find a folder, “What is it?”

“Open it up..” Billy smiles

Steve opens the blue folder to find a letter, an envelope full of money.

“Congratulations you’ve been accepted..” Steve’s eyes widen, “Bill..”

Billy grins, “We’re moving after I graduate. I saved money from my job, and my mom has been sending me monthly checks.”

Steve hugs Billy quickly, a small laugh leaving his lips, “Billy, I’m so happy for you. For us.” He grabs his present, “Here!”

Billy grins, unwrapping the gift to find a letter, a few photos of them, a winter jacket, and some long sleeved shirts.

“I don’t want you to freeze..” Steve grins as Billy checks the clothes out.

“I love it, Steve.” Billy smiles, “I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Billy.”

“Merry Christmas, Harrington.”


End file.
